<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shelter From The Storm by Feather_OFA_Wolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107582">Shelter From The Storm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_OFA_Wolf/pseuds/Feather_OFA_Wolf'>Feather_OFA_Wolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Weather, Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Trapped in a Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_OFA_Wolf/pseuds/Feather_OFA_Wolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Friendship is a tree to take shelter from the storm, to find shade from the blazing sun, to climb its branches to get a better view, and to swing from when we're happy"</p>
<p>~ Sir David Baird</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shelter From The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone. I found this story floating in my documents and thought to post it for you. I hope this story finds you well and that you are having a wonderful day or night. <br/>Take care, and stay safe! </p>
<p>~ Feather</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Aristotle’s POV~</p>
<p>It’s a sunny Saturday morning. I wake up at my usual 6:30 AM to go on my early jog with Legs. Dante still doesn’t understand that people can still wake up early during the weekends. As I make my way downstairs, I make sure to stay quiet and not to wake up my parents, but once I reach the door I got a sudden thought come across my mind. Later in the afternoon, I can go visit Dante and invite him to go to the Juarez Music Festival with me on Sunday evening. The festival is a famous all-day event here in El Paso, Texas, but we locals know that fun truly begins later in the evening, when the night is young. With that thought in mind, I went outside and started jogging with Legs by my side. I will always remind myself what I lucky guy I am to have found Legs in the first place. She is naturally an obedient and loyal dog, which I love about her. However, I never found out where she came from. I suppose that is just one of the secrets of the universe I will have to figure out.</p>
<p>After the jog, it was about twenty to eight. By now my parents are probably waking up, but I was still quiet on my way inside. Just in case they were sleeping in. However, as soon as I stepped inside I heard the voice of my mother coming from the kitchen. </p>
<p>	“Good morning Ari.”</p>
<p>	“Good morning, mom,” I replied to my mother while I was taking my shoes of.</p>
<p>	“How was your jog this morning?” she asked. “And come to eat your breakfast by the way.” As I answered her question, saying that the jog was peaceful and relaxing, I walked to the kitchen to eat my breakfast. I was about to sit down at the table when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. The TV was on in the living room, but what caught my attention was the red warning ALERT appearing on the screen. I hurried to the TV with my mother right behind me, interested in what the sudden news was about. We got there just as the explanation for the ALERT was finishing.</p>
<p>	“…and it is because of this that we advise everyone to stay inside and lock the doors. Specialists are going to do further research into the origin of these events with every resource available to them. Any and all new findings will be presented to you as soon as possible,” the news reporter said with distraught and insistence in his voice. TV then returned to the normal programs of the day, which was the Weather Network.</p>
<p>	“Now unto our daily forecast. By the looks of these changing forecasts, it seems that there is going to be a light shower this evening following into the next day, then turning into heavy rain for the rest of the week. So stay warm in your homes. This news is brought to you by…”</p>
<p>I closed the TV, I looked at my mom and then asked in concern.</p>
<p>	“What do you think the ALERT was about?”</p>
<p>	“I don’t know Ari, but I am going to find out,” she said with confidence, but I know that inside she was just as concerned and confused as I was, maybe even more. I turned on my heels and headed for the door entrance. “What are you going to do now?”</p>
<p>	“I going to go check on Dante. I’ll call you when I get there,” she nodded at me and I left the house, once again, and headed to Dante’s house. This time I was going with my truck. I hope he’s okay and knows about the ALERT, I thought to myself as I was driving to his house. </p>
<p>It was already raining by the time I got to his house. I pulled my truck up to his driveway and as soon as I opened the door I sprinted to the shelter of his front porch, where I stood waiting for someone to open the doors. It didn’t take long for me to hear someone open the door. Mrs.Quintana ushered me inside as soon as she say me. I obliged without any complaints.</p>
<p>	“What are you doing outside in such a miserable weather Ari?” she asked me kindly and concerned. “Your clothes are all soaking wet! I am going to get you a towel and clean clothing.” 	</p>
<p>        “That really isn’t necessary Mrs. Quintana, I don’t want to bother you. I am honestly fine. I am not even that wet anyway.”</p>
<p>	“Nonsense, you are in no way bothering me. Now go take a shower and put your clothes at the door so that I can dry them for you,” she told me in a motherly tone that I knew all too well NOT to argue with. I could see her smiling as I went upstairs to take a quick shower in the main bathroom. After I was done with my shower, I found new clothes stacked on the stool near the door. I dry myself off and then I put on the clothes provided for me. I could tell that this was Dante’s clothes because I saw him wear this shirt and jeans before. </p>
<p>On my way downstairs, I can hear the rain constantly assaulting the roof. I almost sounded thousands of pieces of metal were being thrown to the roof. I better call my mom and tell her that I am going to have to stay at Dante’s house for the rest of the day, and probably tomorrow too, I mentally reminded myself. And thank Mrs. Quintana for her hospitality. Downstairs, I was greeted by the friendly face I love so much. </p>
<p>	“Good afternoon Dante. How did your day go?” I asked with a friendly smirk.</p>
<p>	“Hi, Ari. I had a great day sleeping in until I heard the house being bombarded by an endless supply of bowling balls,” he replied to me with so much sarcasm I can practically see the words coming out of his mouth. He then remembered why he came over in the first place. </p>
<p>	“Hey, Dante. Do you know anything about the ‘Breaking News’ warning from this morning?”</p>
<p>	“No, but mom might know something about that,” he told me as his face turned serious. With that said, we both hurried to the living room, to consult Dante’s mother. As we got closer to her, I realize there were many expressions plastered on her face. It seems that she does know something about the ALERT. </p>
<p>	“Mom, what’s the problem? What was the warning about?” by now, we both becoming very anxious. </p>
<p>	“A huge storm started to form on the East side of Japan. The meteorologists don’t know what caused the storm to suddenly appear, but they can tell that it is headed this way and it is large enough to envelop the entire Southern half of the United States. They call this storm ‘the Arachi’ because it’s the Japanese word for storm. Also, meteorologists deduce that it’s going to take about a day or less to arrive in El Paso,” she said, still visibly shocked by this News. That was why the News reporter advised everyone to stay inside for the time being and wait out the storm, I reflected myself. I need to tell mom too. </p>
<p>	“Mrs. Quintana? I am going to call my mom. Can I stay over for the night?” </p>
<p>	“Of cause you can. You are welcomed to stay as long as you want,” she replied with that sweet smile of hers. I nodded and left the room to talk privately with my mom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Dante’s POV~</p>
<p>I was brought back to the present when I heard Ari coming back in the living room area.</p>
<p>	“So what did she say,” I asked excitedly about the idea of having Ari over for the night.</p>
<p>	“My mom said that I can stay over as long as I want to. On condition that your mom is ok with my constant presence.” I was so happy, I could have exploded of joy on the spot.</p>
<p>	“That is great news, Ari!” I exclaimed, jumping forward and hugging Ari, hard. I was going to say something when my mom suddenly emerged from the kitchen.</p>
<p>	“I am going to start making diner, so have fun in the meanwhile. I will call you boys when the food is ready,” mom then disappeared into the kitchen leaving me alone with Ari. </p>
<p>Ari is going to stay over for the night, and probably tomorrow too, I thought with delight. This rain isn’t going to stop anytime soon. I felt a mischievous smile creep onto my face. I was really enjoying Ari’s reaction to that face. He looked so cute with that confused expression. </p>
<p>	“Dante, what the hell are you thinking about,” he said both in fear and in amusement. He didn’t get an answer because I was already dragging him to my room. We are going to have a lot of fun, was the only thing on my mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Quentin’s POV~</p>
<p>This was the worst road trip I have ever been on, was the only thing on my mind as I drove down the road. This road trip was supposed to act as a break from everything that recently happened in my life. I thought it was a good idea to leave town for a few days to clear my mind. Plus, a good opportunity to explore the Texas deserts, something I always wanted to do but I never got past the ‘thinking’ point. I thought a road trip will do good for me, which it did at the beginning. However, everything went downhill just as it was about to elevate even more. </p>
<p>Ever since I got back to Jefferson Park, life wasn’t the same. I missed the every-day adventures, the late-night planning, but most of all I still missed her. We did find her in the end, but I still came back empty-handed, which was okay for the most part. My mind was always wondering to the point my parents were ‘secretly’ having therapy sessions with them. That is when I decided that I am going to go on another road trip, for the sole purpose of clearing my mind.</p>
<p>So here I was, on the road again. Trying to driving while the biggest storm was closing in on the U.S. My time with long expeditions is nothing compared to Margo’s, I thought to myself. I mean she disappeared for weeks and everything always went according to her plans. If only I had that sort of perfection the moment I decided to drive to Texas during a storm. It doesn’t matter now anyway. At least I was across the desert when the rain started. According to my GPS, I should be arriving in the nearest town in about an hour or so. El Paso. I could have stopped in Dallas instead, that would have been easier, but I was already 6 hours out hen the rain started. It would have taken me another 6 hours to get back to Dallas, while I was 3 hours away from El Paso. As long as I can find a place to wait out the rain, it doesn’t matter where it is. </p>
<p>After an hour of blindly driving on the road, the rain finally started to ease up a bit, allowing me a minimal view of the road. Wait a second, I thought as I was slowing down my minivan to get a better view of the road. Where did the road go!!! Upon that realization, I became frantic. I wasn’t driving on the road anymore. Somehow, during the time when I didn’t see a single thing, I failed to hear my GPS telling me which way I needed to go. I paved I straight path into the desert, who knows where. I find myself thinking the same thing as before. This is the worst road trip ever.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Aristotle’s POV~</p>
<p>After diner, the rain started to ease enough to hear our selves talking. I thought it would be a good idea to go outside with Dante to my favourite spot, absorbing the peacefulness of the evening desert. Mrs. Quintana agreed to let us go, on the single condition that we’ll be back by our curfew, which was midnight. </p>
<p>The drive out to the desert was nice and pleasant. Dante didn’t put in any music, but I was comfortable with the silence. When we got to my favourite spot, I parked my truck in its usual place and listened to the lulling pitter-patter of the rain gently hitting the roof of my truck. <br/>This is nice, I thought, looking out the front window. Just me, Dante, the peace of the desert, and that other car approaching us. </p>
<p>Yes, it was all good… Wait, what?!? I quickly look out the window again to verify what I just saw. There it is, a minivan by the looks of it, driving straight for us. I get Dante’s attention on the car in front of us, thinking about what we can do to get the driver's attention. Just as I got an idea, I saw Dante’s arm reach out to the wheel and slam his fist down on the honk, very hard. Our sudden noise must have scared the driver because the car came to an abrupt stop.</p>
<p>~Quentin’s POV~</p>
<p>I immediately stopped my car when I heard a loud honk. The sound scared me so much, I literally jumped out of my seat. But, it also meant that there was someone around that can help me find a way our o the desert. So, I got out of the car and walk the cherry red truck parked in front of me. Hopefully, he or she knows of someplace I can spend the night. As I get closer, I can see that a person was stepping out of the car. He looked to be a Mexican about my age with short brown hair, and he was followed by another Mexican, also about the same age, except he was taller than the first with blond-brown hair and lighter skin.</p>
<p>	“Hi,” I said as friendlily as I could without sounding too desperate. “I’m a bit lost, do you know where I can find a dry place to spend the night?” The two guys looked at each other then talked back-and-forth for a moment, then they turned back to me.</p>
<p>	“You can stay at my house if you want to?” the taller one answered. I don’t know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t that answer.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, I would appreciate that. Thanks.” I said trying to hide the satisfaction from my voice, but they must have heard it because they were both smiling at me.</p>
<p>	“Follow me,” this time it was the taller guy who spoke. I didn’t have time to introduce myself, because they were already slowly driving away by the time I got in my car. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D A&amp;D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~No one’s POV~</p>
<p>After a few minutes of driving, Dante, Ari, and Quentin safely made it back to Dante’s house. Just in time too, because the rain gradually came back, stronger and more violent than the first time. The ‘Arachi’, starting to make its presence known to the United States, is coming in fast and hitting hard. In the house, the boys already introduced themselves to each other and Quentin introduced himself to Mrs. Quintana. She didn’t mind making room for one more person, so much as she was pleased to see that her son kept his promise about coming back before curfew. Seeing that she wasn’t needed anymore, she went back to her room, leaving the trio alone to better acquaint themselves. </p>
<p>An awkward silence settled between the three boys. Quentin was becoming nervous around the pair, feeling that it wasn’t his place to be here. Ari was unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the air crisp from the nervous vibes coming off of everyone. While Dante just stood there not knowing what to do. After a while enveloped in silence, Dante was the first to speak.</p>
<p>	“So,” he said, clapping his hands together. “I should get the couch set up for you, for the night.” The unexpected sound startled the two boys out of there daze, bringing them back into focus. </p>
<p>	“And I can go pick out a pyjama for you, Quentin,” Dante offered. Already turning around to go up-stairs.</p>
<p>	“Yeah, OK. Then, I’ll help you set up the couch Dante,” said a slightly sweating Quentin walking behind Dante.</p>
<p>They already agreed that Quentin and Aristotle will stay at Dante’s house until the storm passes. The first evening was slightly difficult because it wasn’t every day a complete stranger comes and sleeps in your house for a few days. Regardless, the evening went rather well. The boys stayed down in the living room for a while, engaging in small talk and getting to know each other better. Subsequently, everyone felt much more relaxed with one another presence and called it a night. </p>
<p>In the morning, the rain was just as bad as in the previous day, indicating the storm isn’t over yet. But it doesn’t matter the ‘tres amigos’, because the storm was giving them the opportunity to further get to know each other. They spent the day inside (of course) playing board games: like monopoly, where Quentin discovered that Ari made good deals/trades; video games, in which both Dante and Ari discovered that Quentin is a pro in team video games, much to there advantage; reading books, noting the inquiring and analyzing mind of Quentin when it comes to poems/poetry: and drawing each other or any surrounding object. The trio repeated these activities every day, for the entire duration of the storm. Becoming closer friends after each passing day. </p>
<p>The rain kept pouring buckets for the next week, not showing any signs of the end of this long storm. The following Tuesday morning, the rain stopped completely, leaving in its place a quiet sunny morning with a few clouds still lingering around. It was time for Quentin to leave and for Ari to go back home. “It is so hard to leave—until you leave. And then it is the easiest thing in the world,” said John Green in his book Paper Towns. However, the three friends weren’t leaving forever. They will stay in contact and wait for the next time they will see each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>